


My Name is Wolfgang

by hot4itachi



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, M/M, idk what to tag just read it okay they have sex in the bathroom of a club, there is no plot only sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot4itachi/pseuds/hot4itachi
Summary: Shin likes to fuck random men in nightclubs, but this time it's different.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	My Name is Wolfgang

Shin felt the sharp pain in his back as he was slammed against the wall of the dirty dim lit bathroom. He let out a moan that was almost inaudible as a new [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6OISYBfdaM) had started playing outside the bathroom, but the light grip around his neck tightening made him know that the blonde man had heard it. Shin’s body was hot. A mixture of the already heated night club with everyone’s close sweaty bodies, the alcohol, the drugs, and now the hands of the stranger he had been flirting with and grinding up against all night.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so sexy.” The stranger groaned into his neck and started to bite at Shin’s flushed skin. Shin winced at how hard the stranger bit his neck, but he immediately felt a rush of pleasure pulse throughout his entire body as the stranger did exactly what turned him on most. He felt a hand grab his ass tightly and his legs spread as the stranger put his own leg between his and pushed up against him. Shin’s head fell back against the wall as he felt the knee of the blonde against his already hard cock.

His thoughts raced to earlier that night. The stranger’s smirk when Shin approached him at the bar. Shin knew he made it obvious he was coming onto him. Shin had hit on many men at these types of clubs, but never in his life has he met someone dripping so much sex appeal. The stranger instantly started flirting back and kept eyeing his body. Shin always made sure to wear tight, revealing clothing when he went clubbing, but he was feeling extra horny tonight, so he made sure to wear his favorite outfit. The man’s voice brought him back to where he was now, in the hands of by far the sexiest man he’s ever seen.

“Those tight pants make your ass so tempting. I’ve never seen someone with a body quite like yours.” The man put his hands around Shin’s waist and squeezed, “I want to _wreck_ this body.” Shin grinded onto the leg between his, and the stranger hummed and cursed under his breath.

Shin smirked, “How did it feel when my ass was grinding against you earlier?” The man looked him in the eyes and Shin felt like he was being devoured.

The stranger kept his gaze, “Amazing. I couldn’t help but grab your hips and push up against you.”

Shin bit his lip as he thought back to the moment the man was referring to. He grabbed at the man’s shirt and pulled him forward. With their lips now dangerously close, Shin spoke breathlessly, “I want to feel it again.”

The man’s voice deepened, “Be careful. I might make a mess of you here up against this filthy wall.”

Shin pulled the man closer and licked the man’s bottom lip slowly, “I dare you.”

In an instant the man pulled his leg back. Shin let out a whimper as the man turned him around and pressed his hard length between Shin’s clothed ass. The man grabbed Shin’s wrists together with one hand and pulled them over his head, pinning them against the wall. The stranger's other hand pressed down on Shin’s lower back against his arch as he pressed once more against his ass. Shin let out a desperate moan.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you.” The stranger reached around and unzipped Shin pants. He wasted no time as he pulled Shin’s tight leggings down to his knees and revealed his bare ass. The stranger let out a noise close to a growl and slid a finger between Shin’s ass, pressing against his hole.

“What a pretty sight.” The stranger released Shin’s wrists and he suddenly felt each large hand of the man grab onto his ass. Shin glanced behind him quickly and he saw the blonde now on his knees. The man glanced at Shin and smirked. Shin’s eyes widened as he watched the man spit directly onto his hole. With the warmth of the spit, Shin felt his legs begin to shake and he lowered himself.

“Someone’s getting excited.” Shin faced the wall quickly and squeezed his eyes shut as he waited to feel the warmth of the man’s tongue. He started to get desperate as he felt a loss of heat and his heart started to thump along with a new [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI2f8eA8x4Q) playing distantly.

He looked back again, and the man met his eyes, “If you want it so bad, bring it here.” The man tightened his grip on his ass and Shin lowered himself closer to the stranger’s mouth. He felt the man’s breath against him as he cursed under his breath again, “ _Fuck_.”

The stranger grabbed Shin’s hips and guided him onto his mouth. Shin let out a moan as he felt the warmth of the man’s tongue against his hole that was already slick with spit. The man tightened his grip as he buried his face into Shin’s ass. Shin felt the stranger groan against his ass as he left open mouthed kisses against his hole. Shin lowered himself further onto the man’s face with every lick and suck. Shin hissed as felt a finger slide effortlessly into him.

Unable to keep himself up, Shin slid down onto his knees and the man grabbed onto his hair and jerked him back, “Let me know if my finger’s aren’t enough.” The blonde pulled his finger out and pushed it back in as he bit onto Shin’s shoulder from behind.

Shin moaned and rested his head onto hard chest behind him, “M-more.” The man pulled his finger out. He reached around and held his middle and ring finger in front of Shin’s face, “Open up.”

Shin opened his mouth and let the man place his two fingers into his mouth. Shin sucked on them, swirling his tongue. He heard a groan from behind him and with a pop of the mouth, the fingers left and returned to their place inside of Shin’s pleasure spot. Shin moaned louder as the fingers inside him curled and worked their way to his prostate. Shin let his eyes roll back as the man’s hand released his hair and wrapped it gently around his neck once again. The stranger pulled his fingers out after a few thrusts. Shin whimpered at the lost feeling of pleasure. He heard the sound of a zipper and rustling as the man behind him pulled his own pants down. Shin smirked, “I never said I wanted more than your fingers.”

The man let out a laugh and slid his hard, lengthy cock between Shin’s cheeks, “Forgive me. I really can’t control myself right now.” Shin hummed as he felt the man’s tip press against his hole. His eyes widened as he realized the man wasn’t wearing a condom. Meaning there’s no lube what-so-ever.

He looked back and realized the man’s cock was far more than the average size and he gulped. “H-hey, you can’t just put it in there like that!” Shin watched as the man spit onto his cock and smeared it all over, focusing on the tip.

The stranger looked at Shin as he pressed against this hole, “What? It’s only 10 inches.”

Shin’s face flushed, “Onl- _Ah!_ ”

Shin could have sworn he felt the man’s cock push against his lower abdomen as the man thrusted himself all the way inside with no warning. Shin felt his own cock twitch as the man pulled out and slammed himself back [inside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6b9JpBFjd4).

“You’re so _tight_.” The man pushed Shin’s body forward into doggy position and Shin didn’t care as his face was pressed against the floor. The stranger suddenly smacked his ass and felt himself arch more against the man and he let out a moan he was sure to be heard outside the bathroom over the loud thumping music.

“That was the prettiest sound I’ve ever heard.” The man grabbed his ass with both hands and started thrusting sloppily at a rushed pace.

“ _Shit_ , fuck me harder!” Shin begged and the man, who was a great listener, fucked him harder. He kept the pace and thrusted into Shin with a loud smack as he fucked him deeper inside. Shin let out a cry as he matched the man’s pace and fucked himself back onto him.

“ _Goddamn_.” The blonde groaned and removed his hands from Shin’s waist. Shin looked back at the stranger who put both his hands behind his head and watched as Shin desperately rode him. The man bit his lip, “Fuck, this is gonna get me off.”

Shin felt himself getting closer to an orgasm as he watched the man’s face being overcome with pleasure, “M-me too.”

Golden eyes met his own and Shin watched as the man took control once again. He grabbed onto Shin’s thin waist and started fucking him faster. Shin’s head bobbed as the man relentlessly thrusted into him. He felt the man’s throbbing cock hit his prostate with every thrust and Shin wrapped his own hand around his exposed cock and started to jerk it. He moaned with the pleasure from each end and when the stranger gave one last hard thrust into him, his cum splattered onto to the already dirty floor he was kneeling on. He let out a sigh and he felt the strangers cum being released inside him with a loud grunt of the blonde. Shin felt himself weaken and his body began to fall forward onto the floor, but a large arm wrapped around him, “Careful there.”

The man pulled out and Shin felt the strangers cum leak out of him. He sat back onto his legs before he tried to stand up. His knees hurt from the concrete floor. He suddenly felt a cold surface on his behind and winced at the sudden change of temperature. He looked back to see the stranger, who had his pants back on and buttoned, cleaning him with a wet paper towel, “I hope this works enough for now.”

Shin blushed at the blondes sudden change of tone from absolute hunger to strangely compassionate, “You don’t have to do that,”

The man crumpled the paper towel in his hands and smiled at him, “Nonsense.” The blonde made his way in front of Shin with another paper towel and Shin snatched it from him, “I- I can do it.” Shin turned around quickly and cleaned himself. He was embarassed. Of all the men he’s fucked in the dirty bathrooms of clubs, none of them ever sticked around to clean him. They always came and left him in an instant, sometimes without ever getting Shin off. He balled the paper towel into his hand and stood up, pulling up his pants. Once zipped and buttoned, he made his way to the trash can and tossed the balled paper inside. He turned around to leave but the blonde was blocking the door.

“So you’re gonna fuck and leave?”

Shin rolled his eyes at the blonde, “I just let a complete stranger cum inside me. You think that was the first time?” Shin watched as the man looked visibly hurt by that statement. He was confused at how the stranger’s personality suddenly switched. He was confused by how gentle the man was acting now after how he was so predatory all night.

The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I’m not usually like this, ya know? You just came onto me so quickly at the bar and something came over me. You’re like sex on legs I swear. I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.”

Shin [blushed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaKzNtwPQxE). Nobody’s ever called him beautiful before. Sexy, sure. But never beautiful. He watched the man smile as he grabbed his hand and Shin let him. He lowered his head and kissed the top of Shin’s hand. Shin couldn’t move. What the fuck was happening right now? The stranger pulled his phone from his pocket, “Can I get your number?”

Shin furrowed his brows, “What?”

Golden eyes looked at his phone and then up at Shin, “Your number. I want to take you out sometime.”

Shin was dumb founded. Has he ever even been asked for his number? Does this man really want his number? All they did was hook up in filthy club restroom. He didn’t understand. And he really didn’t understand why he grabbed the stranger’s phone and typed in his full name and number.

“Shin Soohyuk…pretty.” The stranger smiled at him. Shin watched the man type on his phone and Shin felt his own phone begin to vibrate. “I sent you a text. I really hope you text me back. I’m gonna head out now.” Shin watched the stranger walk out and now he was standing alone. Shin couldn’t process what just happened. He felt his phone vibrate again so he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see two messages from a random number.

**[xxx-xxx-xxxx] : hey**

**[xxx-xxx-xxxx] : my name is wolfgang**

Shin saved the contact onto his phone and it buzzed again.

**[Wolfgang] : im the guy who just fucked ur brains out**

Shin rolled his eyes.

**[You] : I think I can remember that, idiot.**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it haha.....aha......ha.....  
> twitter: @wolfgangstits


End file.
